shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Kojirō Shinomiya/Gallery
}} Manga= Kojiro Shinomiya.png|Kojirō Shinomiya Kojirō Shinomiya_mugshot.png|Kojirō Shinomiya mugshot Kojiro Shinomiya_young_mugshot.png|Young Kojirō Shinomiya mugshot Shinomiya and his mother.png|Kojirō as a child, being embraced by his mother. (Chapter 26) Young Kojirō visits French restaurant.png|Kojirō visits a French restaurant with his parents. (Chapter 113) Young Shinomiya scores an A+.png|Kojirō scores a perfect A+ in class. (Extra) Young Shinomiya at Mizuhara's house.png|A young Kojirō shows up at Fuyumi Mizuhara's house to cook. (Extra) Shinomiya Mizuhara rivalry.png|Kojirō challenging Fuyumi to a cooking duel. (Extra) Shinomiya wins the medal.png|Kojirō receives the prestigious Pluspol Medal. (Chapter 26) Totsuki Alumni 10.png|Kojirō and his fellow alumni arrive in the Tōtsuki Resort's Main Hall. (Chapter 15) Alumni explaining the training camp.png|Kojirō listens as the alumni explain the rules of the training camp. (Chapter 15) Shinomiya fires Megumi.png|Megumi Tadokoro is expelled by Kojirō. (Chapter 20) Kojiro firing Megumi.png|Kojirō explains his reasons on why Megumi is expelled. (Chapter 21) Soma tempts Shinomiya.png|Sōma Yukihira disagrees with his decision and challenges Kojirō to a Shokugeki. (Chapter 21) Kojirō orders for Hinako to be dragged away.png|Kojirō orders Hinako to be dragged away from him. (Chapter 24) Hinako is satisfied after tasting Kojirō's dish.png|Kojirō inquiries Fuyumi about his dish. (Chapter 24) Shinomiya wins the Shokugeki.png|Kojirō defeats Megumi and Sōma. (Chapter 25) Dōjima demands Shinomiya to try Megumi's dish.png|Gin Dōjima orders Kojirō to taste Megumi's 'Rainbow Terrine. (Chapter 26) Kojirō's stagnation.png|Kojirō is told by Gin that he is stagnating. (Chapter 26) Hinako votes for Megumi's dish.png|Kojirō watches Hinako vote for Megumi's dish. (Chapter 27) Shinomiya acknowledges Megumi as a cook.png|Kojirō approves of the dish and credits Megumi at last. (Chapter 27) The alumni cooking for the passed students.png|Kojirō and the other alumni serving their dish for the students who passed. (Chapter 33) Shinomiya preparing to go back to France.png|Kojirō prepares to leave for France. (Chapter 34) Shinomiya new goal.png|Kojirō aiming for three stars. (Chapter 34) Shinomiya talking to Dojima.png|Kojirō talking to Gin. (Chapter 84) Shinomiya opens a second restaurant.png|Kojirō opens a second restaurant in Tokyo. (Chapter 109) Shinomiya cooking Quiche.png|Kojirō cooking for his kitchen staff. (Chapter 110) Kitchen of Shino's Tokyo.png|Kojirō in the kitchen of Shino's Tokyo during the first day of its trial period. (Chapter 111) Kojirō teaching Sōma.png|Kojirō teaching Sōma. (Chapter 115) Coach Shinomiya.png|Kojirō in Megumi's mind (Chapter 238) Megumi's Training with Kojirō.png|"It's time. This is the real match." (Chapter 238) Volume_14.jpg|Volume 14 cover Volume 27.jpg|Volume 27 cover Volume 27 Book Cover.png|Volume 27 cover without the dust jacket Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 110.png|Chapter 110 cover Chapter 112.jpg|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 114.jpg|Chapter 114 cover Chapter 121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 161.jpg|Chapter 161 cover Chapter 211.png|Chapter 211 cover Chapter 229.png|Chapter 229 cover Chapter 230.png|Chapter 230 cover Shinomiya_teaching_Megumi.png|Shinomiya teaching Megumi "beurre monté" |-| Anime= Kojiro Shinomiya (anime).png|Kojirō Shinomiya Kojirō Shinomiya mugshot (anime).png|Kōjiro Shinomiya mugshot Kojiro_Shinomiya_full_appearance.png|Kojirō Shinomiya full appearance Young Kojirō Shinomiya mugshot (anime).png|Young Kojirō Shinomiya mugshot Shinomiya wins the medal (anime).png|Kojirō receives the prestigious Pluspol Medal. (Episode 12) Kojirō expels a student.png|Kojirō expels a student. (Episode 8) Alumni explaining the training camp (anime).png|Kojirō lined up with the rest of the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. (Episode 8) Totsuki Alumni (anime).png|Kojirō listens as Gin Dōjima explains the rules of the training camp. (Episode 8) Kojiro_starts_the_assignment.png|Kojirō Shinomiya starts his assignment. (Episode 10) Shinomiya fires Megumi (anime).png|Kōjiro fires Megumi. (Episode 10) Sōma tempts Shinomiya (anime).png|Kōjiro hears Sōma's declaration of Shokugeki. (Episode 10) Hinako annoying Kojirō.png|Kojirō gets teased by Hinako. (Episode 11) Kojirō holding a knife.png|Kojirō holding a knife. (Episode 11) Donato drags Hinako.png|Kojirō tells Donato to get Hinako away from him. (Episode 11) Kojirō chops Hinako's head.gif|Kojirō hand-chops Hinako's head. (Episode 11) Legumes Magician.gif|Kojirō, the Legumes Magician. (Episode 11) Crying Kojirō.png|A crying Kojirō. (Episode 11) Kojirō's stagnation (anime).png|Kojirō hears Gin's statement. (Episode 12) Dōjima demands Shinomiya to try Megumi's dish (anime).png|Kojirō is asked by Gin to try the dish. (Episode 12) Kojirō rescinds Megumi's expulsion.png|Kojirō spares Sōma and Megumi. (Episode 12) The alumni cooking for the passed students (anime).png|Kojirō serving his dish. (Episode 14) Kojirō's portait in the Chandra's Room.png|Kojirō's portait displayed in the Chandra's Room. (Episode 20) Sōma meets Kojirō for his Stagiaire.png|Kojirō meets Sōma at his newest restaurant, the Shino's Tokyo. (Episode 36) Kojirō teaching Sōma (anime).png|Kojirō teaching Sōma. (Episode 37) Master Kojiro Reactions.png|Kojiro embarassed that Soma called him master. (Episode 37) Annoyed Kojiro.png|Kojiro feeling irritated, but without a reason why. (Episode 48) Spice Episode 12 - Kojirō.png|Kojirō in Spice (Episode 12) Snow Drop scene.png|Kojirō in Snow Drop Snow Drop Episode 36 - Kojirō.png|Kojirō in Snow Drop (Episode 36) |-| L'étoile= Shinomiya in Paris.png|Kojirō goes to the market in Paris. (Chapter 1) Kojirō meets Grâce.png|Kojirō bumps into Grâce. (Chapter 1) Shinomiya talking to Grâce.png|Kojirō talking to Grâce. (Chapter 1) Kojirō hit by tomato.png|Kojirō hit by tomato. (Chapter 1) L'étoile Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 cover L'étoile Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover L'étoile Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 cover L'étoile Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover L'étoile Volume 5.png|Volume 5 cover L'étoile Volume 6.png|Volume 6 cover L'étoile_Chapter_1.jpg|Chapter 1 cover L'étoile Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 cover L'étoile Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover L'étoile Chapter 4.png|Chapter 4 cover L'étoile Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 cover |-| Others= 1st Popularity Poll.png|Kojirō is ranked 5th place in the 1st popularity poll A_la_carte_novel.png|Kojirō in the cover of the light novel. Kojiro_ALC3_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon BD DVD Kojirō Twitter icon.png|Blu-ray & DVD release Twitter icon White Day Kojirō Twitter icon.png|White Day Special Twitter icon Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Shokugeki no Soma S2 Stagiaire Arc key visual.jpg|The Stagiaire Arc key visual Kojirō_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma White Day Promo.png|White Day Promo 2016 Side Boys 1.png|Kojirō's character song album Category:Gallery